fillers
by Roberta Bonamie
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Corrections made to chappy 2! All is Well! ...sort of.
1. Default Chapter

Previously on gargoyles: Xanatos: Owen where are you going? We have a fight on our hands! Owen: I'm truly sorry Mr. Xanatos, but this is one battle I cannot afford to take part in. "–the Gathering part one.

Owen walked out the door of Xanatos' office toward the elevator. Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave as he plunged back to the earth. _What do I have to feel responsible about? Did I not make sure that Avalon made Manhattan where Goliath 'needed' to be? He would let neither Tatiana nor Oberon take the child, at least not after that nightmare world I laid before him._ He smirked, then frowned. _I can't believe the Goliath threw away the Phoenix gate! So much for "time cannot be changed"! _As he exited the building a cool breeze mused his hair he sighed and resumed his thoughts _In any case standing up to Oberon would be suicidal! If I wanted to stay here with the mortals awhile longer, than I can't go back, not for a long while. _

Owen entered a café where he ordered a strong cup of black Columbian coffee. The surly blond waitress set it down next to him leaned over, excessively, so her breasts brushed the table, and asked, "Sir, can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" She battered her eye lids, and her lips formed a perfect moue.

"Yes, quite." _Although_, he mused, _it could be fun..._

"If you need anything at all...anything... feel free to...ask." To Owen's dismay Oberon's sleeping spell swept across the room in swirls, and the waitress slumped over forward flipping the coffee table and Owen's cup went flying. Owen sighed, and exited the café. As he headed down the street, Owen realized that it was obvious that he could not return to the Eyre building, possibly ever, nor could he sit on the curb and do nothing. He sullenly changed direction again and headed towards Elisa's apartment building.

He tried the door. It was locked. Owen sighed in resignation, whirled in to Puck, and walked through the door.

"Robyn! I need you! Where...Oh," Puck stopped over Elisa's sleeping form. Her cat woke with such a start that she turned into a woman. Well, a female figure at least. The figure before him was tall, at least for a fey. She had long red hair, and green eyes, she was young looking but, an age far greater was sensed. She yawned and sighed in recognition and said, "Puck, I thought we agreed, after the little Mirror fiasco, that I would no longer cover for you as Owen. It's not that I'm not glad to see you!" she hastily added.

"Robyn, I think I screwed up."

"So? This is new how?"

"I got myself emotionally attached to the human, David Xanatos."

"By emotionally attached you mean that you..."

"Have a great respect for."

"Had me worried there for a moment! What happened?"

Puck sat down in a chair by the couch where Elisa slept, "Well..."

When he finished he sighed and waited. It was no use rushing her. After long pause Robyn got up went to Elisa's fridge and poured a glass of cheap wine. She sat opposite of Puck and took a long sip before answering, "Puck, remember the day I was banished?"

Shimmering effect

"Wait do we have to have a flashback? I remember it quite clearly considering you never let me forget it."

"Yes, now that you protest we have to."

more shimmers

30 thousand years ago...

"Puck cut that out! Put me upright this second, and loose this magic energy, or else you'll find out what power really is!"

"But, I though you said that Lord Oberon wouldn't let you hurt me." the little puca beamed. His white hair was cropped around his ears shaped around his deception angelic face. He only came about waist high, but he was only 3 thousand years old.

"No, I said that Obie wouldn't let me tie you to an iron bar for a week. He said nothing about a little discipline. It hasn't killed anyone yet."

"So, why should I be the first?"

"That's exactly why you need to put me down now! Otherwise you might be." When Robyn started to use twisted logic, Puck almost always immediately did what he was told. This was not one of those times.

"Are you threatening me?" Puck cocked his little impish head. "You know what Oberon told you about threats 'don't use them on me, and don't use them on my son.' He mimicked Oberon perfectly.

"No Puck, threatening would be if I had said 'I'll drag you by your ears from here back to the castle, and tell Obie all about those nasty pranks you pulled last week'. I was merely making a point." Puck inhaled sharply, he knew that tone. That tone held power, it was rumored that she won a fight against Oberon using that voice. In truth, it was a tie, they argued for three hundred years straight, but when they paused for a breath neither could remember what they had been discussing.

"So, Puck, what are you going to do?"

After a moment or too, Puck tipped his teacher right side up and set her gently upon the ground, and released the magic bonds. Then logic hit him like a ton of bricks, she could have routed herself up but why hadn't she?

"Madam Robyn?"

"Puck, you needed to do it, I won't always be around to undo what you do. I have to make sure you can undo every spell you do. That's why new spells are so dangerous. If you can't undo the damage, don't do it in the first place. Now which rule is that?"

"37," Puck sighed, "I thought the whole point of being a puca was to break the rules"

"It is. But you need to know the rules, and why they are there before you can break them."

"Can't I learn from a far?"

"Mm...Let me think, no. Now today where going to work on your transformation spells today. Puck, pay attention! Tune into the basics here." Puck turned into a hare and hopped off, straight into the mortal realm, again.

"Damn you!" Robyn leapt in the portal just in time to see the glamourèd puck run off into the woods.

"Puck! Puck comes back! Shit! Obie is going to kill me!" Robyn thought of the possible out comes, " I can see it now, 'hi, Obie I lost your son. He's running around the mortal realm half-trained. Doing who knows what kind of mischief he can get him self into'," She added, "Oh yeah, and he's a hare. No... Not a bunny a hare.' Oh shit! This is great just great...

"Robyn, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached! A simple tracking spell is what you need. Think and you'll succeed" the rhyme was optional, meaning that it was necessary. The magic trail of Puck lit up in a warm green color. She followed the trail and was very disappointed at the fact that Puck had let her straight in to a burrow of rabbits, not hares. "Puck, Puck, Puck. You never could tell the difference could you?" she transformed her self and slipped in. the burrow contained about fifty rabbits and Robyn sighed. One of these things is different, one of these things just doesn't belong, now eenie meenie miney mo. Hah there you are you dirty hare! Robyn pushed the very stubborn hare out of the hole, transformed herself and forced Puck to do the same and simultaneously sent them both back to Avalon.

"Why did you do that? I thought you said I'd have to undo it!"

"I changed my mind. I can do that, you on the other hand cannot. Why didn't you do what I told you?"

"I did you said turn into a basic hare."

"No, I said turn your attention to the basics here."

"No you didn't."

"You're right because this whole thing never happened."

"What 'never happened'?" A very stern voice behind Robyn, "it wouldn't have anything, by chance, to do with you taking my boy out into the mortal realm now would it?" before Robyn could respond, Oberon continued, "Because that would be breaking our truce, now wouldn't it? It would mean that you have broken your word, again, and by order of our truce, I now have the authority to remove you from our isle, permanently," and with the flick of his wrist Robyn Goodfellow disappeared from Avalon soil never to be seen in that realm again.

Oberon grabbed the sputtering Puck away from the smoking hole in the ground where Robyn stood, and stormed off.

Flash forward

"That was interesting," Puck poured sarcasm, as a flash of empathy towards Demona arose, "Now what does that have to do with my problem?"

"Well, remember I could have explained to Obie that it was your entire fault, several years later. But I didn't so as to protect you." Puck snorted and Robyn glared and continued, "Personally, I believe I was quite lucky, because I got to keep my powers, be free of Obie, and protect the interests of my pupil. All and all things turned out for the better didn't they?" She tossled his hair, absently.

"Yes." Puck swatted away her hand.

"But that was a decision I made on my own. I could live with it. I want you to be happy Puck, but you must also think of the boy Alexander. I must also warn you that he may not be as kind to you as he was with me. He still recalls what you told Will."

"It was not my fault that poor excuse for a bard twists words around worst then me! Look what he did to the story of Macbeth! That's not the point anyway. Robyn, what Lord Oberon is doing, it's wrong, but you know how powerful he is? Who am I to stand up to him?"

"Who are you?" Robyn seemed to be enraged, her eyes glowed with a burning hatred, "Who are you? You are a puck damn it! It's your job! And you are not going to back down with out a fight. 'How can I stand up to Obie?' you say, 'who am I to fight?' you whine 'I could not possibly defeat him," Robyn's knuckles turned white, and the glass seemed to creak under the pressure. "Look at Xanatos, he with out a second thought stood up to him, and fights. And he is mortal for the love of Obie! He fights even at the chance that his worst fear would come true! He could die! He has nothing next to Obie! How can you afford not to Puck? How could you live with your self if you don't?" she stopped and breathed a few calming breaths. "However, Puck, I can't make this decision for you no one can. It is your life, your choice, and I am one to talk of duty, but ask yourself three questions Puck before you make your choice; do you care for this human, do you have the guts to face Oberon, and are you prepared to deal with the consequences if you fail? "

After a pause, of either contemplating the options or how his mentor said Oberon and not Obie for the first time in _his_ life. Puck meekly asked "Mentor, will you help me?"

"Puck, my dear, I stopped being your mentor the day you left for Obie's service. Think of me as a friend." Her shoulder's sagged and a glimpse of her true age showed, "Unfortunately, unlike you Puck, Obie hates me with every fiber of his being, and if I even appeared to be at your side all the worse for you. I want to. Desperately. But I would only raise the stakes and make things all the worse for them and you, dear."

"So, you would have me fight one you would not?"

"Yes," then grasped for an explanation, "I don't think you fully understand why, though, and I neither have the time to explain further nor you to listen. Yet, know this my former pupil, if I can with out further endangering you, I will help. The stern mentor, Robyn Goodfellow, is no more. She died on Avalon thirty thousand years ago."

"But..."

Robyn recovered her vigor and her anger in a flash. "Go Puck you haven't much time...the force field is down."

"Teach, I..."

"Go! Unless you want to stay here?"

"Wait, I need to..."

"What?"

"How should I convince Oberon?"

"How should I know! Explain with visuals! GO!"

"Will that work?"

"Probably not... just... GO NOW!" Robyn barked, and with a nod Puck vanished. No smoke, no effects, just gone.

After slowly finishing her glass of wine. Robyn looked at the bottle quaffed it, threw away the bottle and sighed to no one in particular, "Puck, you'll be the death of me someday. Little bugger always was a nuisance.." A small note appeared at her feet she read it, shook her head, and turned back into a cat, curled up and slept.

Owen appeared at the castle doorway. "I'm afraid my Lord there is one nuisance left." Xanatos coming to, said, "Owen, I knew you'd come back." Owen stated blandly, "Mr. Xanatos it was against my better judgment, I assure you, but nevertheless..." –the Gathering part two


	2. Return of Robyn

A few months later

As Owen Burnette returned from changing Alex for the fourth time that morning, Xanatos frown and set down his files on to the desk, "Owen, we need a governess. I can't afford you running back and forth all day, and your running ragged. There were two typos in the last quarter summary you gave me."

Owen, slightly flustered, agreed, "Sir, we do however, have more than slightly unusual house guests, and not to mention Alexander's talents—"

"Yes, yes, Owen," Said Xanatos waving him off, "I'm sure you'll think of something..."

"Of course, sir," Owen straightened and proceeded to the door, as he reached the doorway, he paused, and smiled. He caught himself humming an old Celtic tune, and thought _Robyn would practically beg me to let her…_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"No, no, no, and for the thousandth time NO!" Robyn ranted in-mid air pacing furiously around Elisa's apartment.

"Why not? It could be so much fun. Think about it!" Puck whirled around the room.

"Oh, yes, Kicking, screaming, biting, oh yes that's how I spell f—hang on…I thought you told me Oberon took your powers?"

"Naw…not really, more of a show, as long as I have Alex's interests at heart I should be fine."

Robyn raised her eyebrows, "That's interesting…I wonder if—"

"Alex would be too much of a hassle? No absolutely not, the kid has more self control than a military sergeant."

"Oh, you mean before or after they loot a city?"

"Robyn…"

"It's too dangerous…If Elisa found out…I still have to play by the old rules, remember."

"Who said anything about Elisa," Puck dogged on, "we were discussing a very profitable position at Xanatos Enterprises. You of course, would be answerable to only Xanatos, Fox, and Alexander. Alex, by the way, is heir to the Emporium, who—."

"Is an infant!" Robyn barked.

"Yes but he'll grow…so fast these mortal youths and then, well he'll remember his teacher…I have."

"It is obvious you've been around mortals way too long. You've forgotten what tempts a fey…and you know that that debt is one that is never repaid. Besides," Robyn added, "If anyone found out about this I would be in—."

"In trouble? Yes, perhaps, but when aren't you? In any case the only magic you'll be handling is your own. A little glamour and your done…nothing more. A peaceful quiet job…"

"Famous last words. So, my final answer is no, and I'll say it again to get it through that thick head of yours…NO!!!"

**Ding**

Robyn turned and hissed, "How the hell did you get me here, again?"

Owen entered the elevator and smiled, "Reverse psychology."

"I don't understand regular psychology let alone backwards." Robyn entered the elevator; she was tall, tall enough to be able to look squarely in Owen's eyes. Her hair was long wavy and black, it was pulled back into a neat bun and glasses perched gently on her nose, and her dark classic face showed up nicely on her light powder blue suit.

"Why am I wearing a suit again? You can't watch kids in a suit, high heels toddler disaster beyond imagination."

The elevator doors closed. "You haven't got the job yet, you still need an interview, and don't worry about an application I filled one out for you, here's a copy."

"I have to suck up to your bosses, to get a job I don't want, to watch a kid I didn't have, for a student I didn't really care for!"

Owen smirked, "Yes. Now here, your application. You are Katrina Roberson, you live in the apartment above Elisa's, and I've taken the liberty of renting it under your name. You moved here from Wisconsin because your father is ill, and you need the money for a risky operation. You've attended University of Wisconsin Madison, which is were we met."

"You went to Madison? I mean I knew you went to college, but I assumed it was Harvard or Yale, but you went to one of the top ten Public Party schools in the nation?"

"Yes, and so have you…"

"Apparently…wait what of experience…"

"You have thousands of years, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Oh, well thank you…"

The elevator doors opened.

**Ding**

"Well, she seemed nice enough," Fox said pursing her lips together, "I don't know though, David, I mean how can we know..."

"How she'll handle things?" Xanatos queried, "I think that a close eye would be most advisable, at least for the first few days."

"Are you saying she has the job?" Fox cautiously sipped her wine.

"What else could I be saying," Xanatos mused," I need Owen back, he's completely worn out from Alex, and he needs a caretaker for the day...and if anything goes too poorly, clean mind wipe- nothing happened."

"David," Fox chuckled, but visibly more relaxed, "You know that's still experimental."

"Well, I'll have Owen give her a call, and let her know she starts work Monday. I do wish she could work later than eight though."

"The Gargoyles are usually up by then. David is something bothering you?" Fox rose from her seat. Xanatos waved her back down.

"No. Nothing," It was the first time he had ever lied to Fox.


	3. Musings vital info, little plot

Hey! This is going well! Before the update a word to my reviewers!

Blue Autumn Sky- Yes. Robyn Goodfellow was the actual name of Puck in A Midsummer Night's Dream. Puck was his job…pretty much. I'll get into why I used it later. There's a good reason I promise.

EyesLikeSilk -Thanks! Does the happy dance

Wayne the Orc- I would like to express my condolences on the failure on the job application to LotR, and spastically thank you for taking the time to read my fic.

Once again I own nothing. I would like to thank you for not wasting your time filing a lawsuit, because I have nothing to give you.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What in Avalon's name have you done to those two? I've never seen Xanatos look so forlorn." Puck queried, lounging comfortably in mid-air.

"I didn't do anything. He's just brooding because he doesn't have any choice. He has to pick me. There is no one else. Not unless he wants to crawl back to High Lord of Lectures and Queen of Annoying Hints."

Puck nodded, "He is a man who likes to have options. Commendable, however, I know you prefer the Alexander method."

"Attack with everything you've got hard the first time, and never look back," Robyn sighed wistfully, " Alexander of Macedonia, he was a man like no other, it's a shame no one really understood his vision, not even me."

"And you were his second biggest supporters."

"Second only to Hephaestion, of course…everyone was second to Hephaestion."

"Even Alexander."

"He's back you know," Robyn leaned over the couch to get a better look at the floating puck, "Alexander, not Hephaestion."

"Surprise, surprise. With King Arthur, and all the rest popping up like daisies, it's just a shock he wasn't first."

"He was sort of disappointed, come to think of it," Robyn grinned.

"Yes. Well…look how times flies," a huge clock with pink wings came shooting out behind Puck's back, "Really, darling, I must run! Oh…but before I forget you need to be up at the castle at eight."

And with a flourish he vanished.

"Bah, the things I do for you…" Robyn warped into Cagney, as the doorknob turned.

"Hmm… Elisa moaned, and flunked on to the couch. Cagney leaped onto Elisa's lap, and purred rubbing her body against the cop's hand.

"Hey, Cagney. I've been having a rough time getting time into sleep. With things as they are. I think the gargoyles can handle things tonight. What I need is a good night's sleep with out any distractions. Don't look at me like that. Could you really blame me for wanting _some_ time to myself? Of course not. Xanatos' kid is a freaking fairy, Owen Burnette the stiffest man to walk the earth is a Shakespearean trickster, I am a step away from dating a Gargoyle (let's face it Cagney. I'm head over heels in love with him.) My Brother is a mutate, and Matt, bless his heart, is still ranting about the all mighty power of the illuminati, and how there consorting with aliens to reap out our souls."

Cagney cocked her head.

"Alright. Maybe not the alien bit. But throw in the Klu Klux Klan rejects and wannabees, and you've got me life to par. Plus I have to hold down a job at the station. If one more weird-out-of- the-ordinary thing goes off, I will snap. Just one more thing…" Elisa trailed off than sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, at least there is you, a loyal, ordinary, simple cat. And thank God for that." Elisa stood up, Cagney mewed her protests, "Well, I'm going to pick up a gallon of Ben and Jerry's ice scream, and a trashy romance film. How would you like some tuna?"

Cagney purred, as Elisa closed the door on the apartment she though she heard, "Well, Elisa I'd draw the line at simple."

Elisa Maza shook her head, "I am most definitely losing it."


End file.
